


Пир

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [10]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Время пришло. Возрождённые Из Пепла вновь понадобились инквизитору Бертрану Капэти, но теперь магистр капитула, Флориан Дескин, начинает вести собственную игру, и он не собирается проигрывать.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 2





	Пир

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель.  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти.  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Позже, вместе с Сердцем Льва, он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было когда-то в момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла. 

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
Диего Руис - командир почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд - капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
Сердце Льва - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
Птичьи Кости - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
Болотная Жаба - знаменосец восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
Ленивый Кот – госпитальер восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш - охотник и миссионер.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак - второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд - примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус - капеллан-посланник, секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо - брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак - неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум:  
Сергей Манитов - полковник 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Михаил Северин - журналист и личный летописец полковника Манитова, 1-ая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер, капитан фрегата "Красотка Бакки", вольный торговец Сегментум Темпестус.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал - демонхост,  
Бафомет - высший демон,  
Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Пир

1  
Ночь была великолепна. Обычно, в тёмное время суток, Флориан переводил работу глазных имплантатов в особый режим, чтобы не упускать ни малейшей детали. Сейчас он решил не пользоваться чудесами Адептус Механикус.  
Стояла ясная погода и грань на горизонте, где небо встречалось с морем, размылась. Звёзды отражались в безмятежной водной поверхности. Магистр вспомнил, как плыл в безвоздушном пространстве после штурма "Палача". Тогда яркие кристаллы точно также мерцали перед глазами.  
Флориан сел на холодный песок пляжа и посмотрел на едва заметную дрожь зеркальной глади.  
Мир восхищал спокойствием. Дескин восторгался подобной умиротворённостью, понимал её ценность, но также осознавал, что покинул крепость неспроста. Он ждал изменения на горизонте. Магистр только хотел, чтобы оно наступило чуточку позже, но желанию не суждено было исполниться.  
Флориан ещё не видел, но уже слышал, как его офицеры возвращаются. Небольшая лодка с опущенным парусом появилась вдали. Потомственные мореходы шли на берег. Суденышко, сбитое из досок на скорую руку, накренилось на правый борт. Диего Руис и Даниэл Перес вернулись с рыбалки. Прошли многие десятилетия, даже столетия после последнего выхода в море, но, как говорится, руки помнили.  
Лодка приблизилась к берегу. Десантники выпрыгнули в воду и поволокли посудину, чтобы оставить её на песке.  
– Впечатляющая добыча! – воскликнул Флориан.  
Крючья удерживали у правого борта настоящего принца морских глубин. Почти пять метров в длину от раздвоенного хвоста и до пики носа. Флориан решил, что в подобном "водяном единороге" было, по меньшей мере, полтонны восхитительного мяса, которое, судя по отметинам, пришлось по душе многим проворным хищникам.  
– Если бы этот упёртый старик не взял бы меня в помощники, – Диего кивнул на напарника, – не видать бы нам чуда. Местные рыбки обглодали бы весь улов!  
– Но-но, мальчик. Только дубиной махать ты и горазд! – голос Даниэла Переса изменился после страшного ранения. Теперь он стал искусственным звучанием голосового модуля "Сирена–5d", и в капитуле порой путали команды маршала десятой роты и магистра.  
– Кто бы говорил?! – шутливо воскликнул Руис. – Ты и склянки не считаешь, и бизань с брезентом путаешь. Как ты вообще можешь зваться портиспанцем?! Без меня бы только пику и привёз.  
Перес усмехнулся и показал Диего кулак.  
– С какой новостью пришёл, Флориан? – спросил Диего Руис, бывший капитан "Лунного Затмения", а ныне командир почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– Нас вновь призывают.  
– Что ж, надеюсь, на этот раз всё не закончится ещё десятью годами мирной жизни, – проговорил Даниэл. – Не знаю как вы, но даже с полуночной рыбалкой я начал скучать.  
– На наш век войн хватит, брат, не переживай, – ответил магистр.  
– Не нужно быть предсказателем, Флориан, чтобы так говорить, – произнёс Диего.  
– Подробности? – спросил Даниэл.  
– Инквизитор занимается расследованием на моей родине, Багнике-II, – ответил Флориан. – В столице возник некий культ Колокола и он сверхъестественно неистребим. Капэти не успевает прижечь одну болячку, как появляется другая. Город находится на карантине, и промедление грозит большим ущербом экономике планеты, так как в Улье-Один сосредоточены все транспортные узлы и основные заводы.  
– Значит опять впопыхах? – спросил Диего.  
– Да, – глазные имплантаты Флориана вспыхнули зловещим кровавым сиянием, – но теперь всё будет по-другому. Обещаю. Кстати… – добавил магистр после небольшой паузы. – Кампания начнётся с пира.  
– С пира? – удивился Перес.  
Флориан протянул ему копию послания инквизитора.  
– С пира во время чумы.

2  
Эллисон Грус презрительно смял листок бумаги и отбросил в сторону. Сервитор-уборщик тронного зала тут же подмёл сор.  
– Маленькая месть Бертрана, – как ругательство произнёс предводитель Крестоносцев. – Он старательно пытается меня споить.  
– Я так понял, что пир – не инквизиторская задумка.  
– Никогда не понимал обычаев правящей верхушки. Вполне возможно, на Багнике начнётся демоническое вторжение, а они решили его отпраздновать!  
– Ты меня всегда поражал прямотой и простодушием, Эл, – улыбнулся Дескин. – Знать жила, живёт и будет жить в собственном безупречном мирке. "Пока уровни молчат, губернатор не ходит в церковь", – так говорили на дне улья, в котором я вырос.  
– Знаю, знаю, – отмахнулся Эллисон. – Принять не могу. Гордыня и богатство не доведут до добра. Истинно верующий человек должен быть скромен в речах и желаниях своих. Добросердечные вознесутся и встанут по правую руку от Императора. Так говорил примас.  
Флориан хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. У него давно сложилось пренебрежительное отношение к вере.  
– Так мы отправимся на вечер или сразу начнём операцию? – спросил Эллисон.  
– Не стоит дразнить Бертрана по мелочам. Не волнуйся, брат, танцевать до упада я не собираюсь. Мы явимся. Гости увидят, как я склоняюсь перед инквизитором. Ты, конечно, прямой как стрела, но далеко не глупец. Понимаешь, что пир ещё и для того, чтобы показать людям, насколько велик Капэти.  
– Ладно, так уж и быть... но в твоём стройном плане не хватает одной детали.  
– Какой же?  
– В приглашении было сказано о парадном одеянии. Я пройду на вечер, – Эллисон погладил рукой чёрный скарамангий с золотыми и серебряными нитями в канте. – А ты?  
Флориан уже давно перестал обращать внимания на одежду, но тут он словно очнулся. Штаны выцвели, рубашка выглядела не лучше.  
– Ха... ты прав. Нужно приказать что-нибудь пошить ради такого события.  
– На "Шарлеруа" есть умельцы.  
– У меня тоже.

3  
Гибель "Лунного Затмения" отняла у капитула множество одарённых людей, но Лина Кансе, служащая артиллерийской команды батареи макроорудий, уцелела. Сейчас она занимала должность старшего канонира торпедного аппарата на "Старом Соколе", одном из двух кораблей флота Возрождённых Из Пепла. Однако широко известна Лина была не как офицер, а как создатель великолепных знамён и талантливая швея.  
Госпожа Кансе отвела магистра в собственную каюту и попросила подождать несколько минут. Комната оказалась настолько чистой и ухоженной, что можно было сказать, что здесь даже пылинки ходят строем. Больше впечатлял не подобный порядок, а картины на стенах. Флориан приятно удивился, когда увидел искусно написанные образы святых примархов. Торжествующий Робаут Жиллиман, победоносный Сангвиний и многие другие великие полководцы древности во всем своём великолепии.  
Обратно офицер вернулась с небольшой стремянкой и коробкой, набитой разнообразными приспособлениями.  
– Талантливый человек талантлив во всём, – Флориан кивнул в сторону полотен.  
– Благодарю, – улыбнулась Лина.  
На щеках женщины выступил лёгкий румянец.  
– Приступим? – спросила она.  
Снятие мерок началось. Петля на шее затянулась. Лина щурилась, когда измеряла обхват, поэтому Дескин снизил излучение имплантатов.  
– Так намного лучше, магистр, спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Я знала, что рано или поздно вы ко мне обратитесь, – Лина измерила высоту стойки.  
– Очень хорошо! Значит, у вас уже есть мысли, во что меня нарядить.  
– Тьма! Но... без вашего одобрения, я ничего делать не буду. Придержите, кстати здесь, пока я лестницу переставляю, – Лина не смогла сразу измерить обхват груди.  
Она встала удобнее и продолжила:  
– Позже я покажу образцы. Разные планеты, непохожие друг на друга стили, но мы попытаемся отобрать что-нибудь общее, приемлемое для всех.  
– Как скажете, госпожа, я полностью в ваших руках. Хотел спросить… – Флориан смолк на мгновение, подбирая слова. – Как жизнь? Я редко покидаю Торн, так что узнаю о своём скромном королевстве зачастую из вторых рук.  
– Некоторые уже начинают забывать о войне, – Лина сделала несколько заметок в блокноте. Дескин разглядел небольшой отрывок:  
"Обхват левой руки меньше правой в два раза!"  
– Вряд ли кто-то думал о спокойной жизни, когда шёл служить в Имперский Флот, – произнесла Лина. – Однако… спокойная жизнь наступила. Люди заводят семьи, рождаются дети.  
– У вас? – осторожно спросил Флориан.  
– Сын, – тепло улыбнулась Лина, – Даррен. Только в школу пошёл.  
– Рад слышать. Мечтает стать космическим десантником?  
– Читаете мысли? – удивилась офицер и застыла с сантиметровой лентой в руках.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся магистр. – В этом возрасте и я мечтал перевоплотиться в героя из книжки. Пока что это не страшно, но если дурь не вылетит из головы юноши спустя годы, расскажите ему о моих ранах.  
Лина Кансе кивнула в ответ и продолжила работу.  
– Я хотела бы чтобы он стал учителем, – добавила она чуть погодя.  
– Достойнейшая профессия, – кивнул Флориан. – Очень жаль, что во многих мирах ей не уделяется должного внимания и поддержки.  
– Ну, вот и всё! – артиллерист измерила длину изделия и посмотрела на магистра. – Осталось только определиться, что вы хотите.  
Лина достала информационный планшет и после нескольких стремительных движений передала устройство магистру.  
– Теперь я понимаю, что вы имели в виду, когда говорили о моём одобрении! – воскликнул Флориан. – Это точно мужская одежда?  
Лина поглядела на изображение и рассмеялась:  
– Этот предмет мужского костюма называется кюлоты. В некоторых мирах только знатные люди имеют право их носить.  
– Поразительно! Там, откуда я родом, появиться в шортах и белых колготках означало только скорое избиение!  
– Поняла, вычёркиваем, – офицер дотронулась до экрана и показала магистру следующую картину.  
– Если когда-нибудь, угрожая смертью, вас заставят рассказать о моих самых больших страхах, госпожа Кансе, – произнёс Флориан. – то передайте мерзавцем, что это кюлоты и чулки!

4  
Сергей Манитов неторопливо потягивал шампанское из бокала. Кроме выпивки в торжественном зале на борту крейсера "Чёрная Жемчужина" генералу Силенциарских Змей было нечем заняться. Огни освещения, блики хрусталя и серебряных украшений слепили. Гул разговоров влиятельных семей, членов правительства и крупных промышленников оглушал. Время от времени его перекрывала прекрасная оркестровая музыка, под которую пары кружились в вальсе. Медленно и верно Сергей чувствовал нарастающую головную боль, которая после ранения стала настоящим бичом генерала.  
Иридиец решил покурить. Он достал тонкий изящный портсигар с отчеканенным изображением змеи, открыл его, улыбнулся подписи "любимому" и вытащил сигарету. Сергей редко обращался к пагубной привычке, но на то была причина. Он, наконец, смог выразить основные замечания, которые мешали этому месту соперничать с трактиром "На дне" на грузовом судне "Мул Крейтиса":  
"Дрянная выпивка, отсутствие нормальной еды – лёгкая закуска не в счёт – и превышение нормы толстосумов на кубический метр".  
– Господин? – слуга кивнул на тлеющую сигарету.  
Вместо того чтобы просто стряхнуть пепел, Сергей Манитов забрал у молодого человека пепельницу. Вечер обещал быть долгим.  
"Хотя бы прислуга на "Чёрной Жемчужине" расторопнее!"  
Внезапно в зале произошло изменение. Собеседники умолкли в суеверном страхе, танцоры остановились, а музыка стихла. Только на мгновение, так как в оркестре работали профессионалы.  
Среди гостей губернатора появились Ангелы Смерти.  
Первый космический десантник – высокий мрачный жнец, в простом, но богатом наряде и посмертной маске Бога-Императора. Второй – пониже ростом и в великолепной офицерской форме.  
Сергей Манитов не слишком хорошо разбирался в одежде, но он когда-то давно служил вместе с 22-ым полком Востроянских Первенцев и знал их снаряжение.  
Второй Астартес облачился в серый с огненными шнурами доломан, такого же цвета чикчиры, расшитые галуном, чёрный кушак и настолько начищенные ботики, что в них, наверное, можно было разглядеть своё отражение. Левая рука десантника скрывалась под изумрудным плащом.  
Фибула на груди показалась генералу знакомой. Заколка представляла собой золотое дерево с плакучей кроной.  
Маска космического десантника – простая белая, как и нижняя часть лица незнакомца, покрытая синтетической кожей.  
Спустя мгновение, генерал чуть было не выронил бокал с шампанским.  
"Возрождённый Из Пепла?!" – Сергей Манитов оставил напиток на столе, сигарету бросил в пепельницу, поправил маску, выполненную в форме змеиной головы, и пошёл поздороваться с космическим десантником.  
Ангелы Смерти отошли в сторону и безмолвно наблюдали за людьми вокруг. К той минуте, когда генерал Силенциарских Змей пробился к важным гостям, знать начала приходить в себя. Разгорались новые споры, заключались сделки, бились об заклад.  
– Здравствуйте, Ангелы! – генерал сотворил знамение аквилы. – Особенно, вы, Возрождённый. Меня зовут Сергей Манитов, генерал Силенциарских Змей. Ваш капитул здорово помог нам на Киморе в семьдесят первом году. Хотел узнать, что случилось после событий на Церебе? Я наводил справки. Почему о вас так давно ничего не слышно?  
– Нас здорово потрепали, Сергей. Да так, что пришлось надолго прекратить деятельность.  
– Флориан… – прошептал Манитов. – Флориан! Чертовски рад видеть тебя! Теперь можно считать, что в кампании мы уже победили!  
– Не говори гоп, – предупредил Дескин и указал ладонью на спутника. – Сергей, это капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус, орден "Крестоносцы".  
– Вот и я о чём говорю! Мои солдаты, ваши капитулы, СПО. У культа Колокола нет ни единого шанса!  
– Ладно-ладно. Расскажи лучше как появились генеральские погоны на плечах и почему в змеиной маске светится только один глаз?  
– Звание я получил как раз после войны на Киморе. С тех пор Змеи – не совсем иридийцы, и точно не бригада. Помотало по миру. Теперь в наших рядах и выходцы из Киморы, и касркины и даже элизианские десантники после мясорубки в Пределе Рейнольдса.  
– Что там произошло?  
– Восстание… плавно перешло в демоническое нашествие. Мы с элизианцами подавляли предателей из СПО, когда вдруг обнаружили себя в окружении орд еретиков, демонов и Несущих Слово. Неприятеля вёл в бой некий Фефубис…  
– Старый враг! – прошипел Эллисон.  
– Как же вы справились? – спросил Дескин.  
– Как говорится: "Каком кверху". Пока шли подкрепления, наша объединенная группа сократилась до десятой части. Мне вот... глаз выбили. Если бы не войска Джорджа, то я бы здесь не стоял.  
– Как, кстати, поживает Паттон... Крюгер? Северин? – спросил Флориан.  
Внезапно музыка прекратилась, толпа затихла и магистр не получил ответ на вопрос.  
Хозяин торжества, в сопровождении Бертрана Капэти, вступил в зал.  
Флориан ухмыльнулся.  
Жак Ламьер, некогда один из самых разыскиваемых пиратов всех Сегментумов, а ныне повелитель Багника-II, явился на праздник в кюлотах и чулках. Золотые перстни, в тон кафтана, настоящими гроздьями увивали пальцы. Жёлтый камзол дополнял картину роскоши, а аллонж завершал образ влиятельного человека. Жак Ламьер пришёл на бал в золотой театральной маске, изображавшей комедию, тогда как инквизитор смотрел на толпу сквозь оскаленную волчью пасть.  
– Приветствую вас, граждане Багника и гости нашего гостеприимного мира. Сегодня исторический день для планеты и её обитателей. Уже скоро террор культа еретиков закончится! Их жалкая, слабая попытка останется безуспешной, и жизнь снова войдёт в привычное русло. Я хотел бы представить вам человека, который принесёт смерть нечестивцам и спасёт верных слуг Императора. Встречайте! Инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертран Капэти!  
"Волк" выступил вперёд:  
– Здравствуйте, господа. Благодарю за представление, Жак. Я – человек дела, поэтому сразу перейду к сути. Я привёл в этот мир подразделения штурмовиков Инквизиции, дивизию Астра Милитарум и силы двух капитулов космического десанта. Уверяю вас, даже если я не смогу точно удалить опухоль, то выжгу её калёным железом. Уже через месяц от мерзавцев, решивших запятнать ересью Багник, не останется и следа! Я уже сделал это однажды, когда сбросил иго Люция Адевара, повторю и сейчас. Прочь тревоги! Наслаждайтесь приятным вечером.  
Гости зааплодировали и поблагодарили Императора.  
Бертран тем временем добрался до троицы прославленных воителей.  
– Что ж... все в сборе. За мной.  
Манитов, Дескин и Грус последовали за Капэти прочь из зала. Вошли в лифт. Инквизитор выбрал из списка палуб капитанский мостик и привёл в движение грузоподъёмный механизм.  
Спутники Бертрана молчаливо ожидали дальнейших действий. Сергей не был близко знаком с инквизитором, но хорошо знал породу таких людей. Генерал не удивился бы, услышав приказ о захвате капитанского мостика.  
Когда лифт добрался до нужной точки, Бертран произнёс:  
– Добро пожаловать в берлогу Ламьера.  
Внутри комнаты обнаружились несколько шкафов с книгами и свитками, изукрашенные ковры на полу, трофеи и принадлежности охотника на стенах.  
Манитов опытным взглядом окинул образцы и присвистнул. Ни одного фабричного оружия, только выполненные на заказ произведения искусства. Тут и там под чучелами голов животных перекрещивались ружья и клинки разных мастеров, не только человеческих. Сергей осторожно дотронулся до самого выдающегося и взвесил в руках. Одноствольная винтовка была тяжёлой, и Силенциарий мог поклясться, что выстрел подобного чудовища пробивает даже танковую броню.  
– Хороший выбор, генерал, – сказал губернатор, войдя в комнату.  
Он сбросил маску и аллонж.  
Под ней оказалась старческая плешивая голова, морщинистое лицо с жиденькими усами, раздвоенной бородой и глазами старого и опасного морского хищника, не спящего и постоянно голодного.  
– Из этой “малышки” я как-то уронил рейдер архонта Асара, когда он решил не делиться потом и кровью добытым сокровищем. Голова мерзавца тоже в моей коллекции, только в другом помещении.  
– Здесь у каждого тысячи подобных историй, – Капэти снял маску, – так что самое время принять в наш охотничий клуб несколько новых членов.  
Он выглядел необычайно молодо для человека подобного положения. Манитов решил, глядя на статного сухопарого парня с оливковой кожей и орлиным носом, что тот обращается только к лучшим мастерам омолаживающих процедур.  
– Забудьте всё, что слышали внизу, – кивнул Ламьер. – Последние уровни столицы закрыты на карантин. Больших усилий стоит пресечь попытки агентов знати пронюхать, что там происходит, но долго так продолжаться не может. Если шпионы всё узнают, то паника захлестнёт звёздную систему. Нужны более жесткие действия.  
– Война, – закончил Капэти.

5  
Сердце Льва довольно оскалился. Он скучал по полю боя, несмотря на то, что оно так сильно его опалило. Задание после долгого перерыва удивляло простотой. Последние битвы, в которых Ангел Смерти участвовал, почти всегда граничили с самоубийством. Теперь прекращая существование очередного мерзкого члена культа, космический десантник вспоминал о почти тренировочных сражениях с пиратской братией в начале становления на пути воина.  
"Разведка боем", – цель для отделения тактических десантников Войска Ночи.  
Обычно подобная роль доставалась дозорным, но существовала одна деталь, которая мешала магистру обратиться к проверенному способу. Мутанты после кончины быстро гнили и выделяли в воздух целый букет разнообразных заболеваний. Смерть еретиков, как бы это странно не звучало, погубила больше арбитров и бойцов СПО, чем допотопное оружие нечестивцев и их слепая ярость. Дозорные, конечно, могли выполнять боевую задачу в воздухонепроницаемых скафандрах, но Флориан поостерёгся и выслал группу в силовых доспехах.  
Ещё двое искажённых Варпом мутантов налетели на Сердце Льва. Вытянутые, будто оплавленные, лица, руки, покрытые пунцовыми язвами и бородавками болотного оттенка – олицетворенное разложение. Выродки не стоили даже пыли у ног сражённых парнем врагов. Сердце бился и убивал инкубов друкари и берсерков Кхорна. Уже через миг он оставил позади себя лишь изувеченные останки, которые издавали странный чавкающий звук и выпускали на волю зеленоватое облако. Прогремели и тут же стихли болтеры.  
Отделение Сердце Льва хорошо выполняло работу. С момента спуска на девятый уровень они уже истребили около сотни заживо разлагающихся мутантов и ещё столько же молящих о помощи граждан улья. Приказ инквизитора. Грязная работа, но Бертран Капэти велел не делать исключения:  
"Все жители столицы ниже восьмого уровня уже мертвы", – сказал он.  
Сердце Льва не испытывал сожалений и команду подобрал соответствующую. Самые стойкие новички, пусть и не нюхавшие ещё порох, но способные убивать без жалости. Они старались впечатлить сержанта, и, хоть с некоторым промедлением, но нажимали на спусковые крючки.  
Воин с цепным топором, который когда-то принадлежал магистру, и в звериной маске, выполненной поверх клюва брони "Корвус", одобрительно кивал в ответ. Под взором командира, наставника и героя новобранцы не могли поступить иначе.  
Бойня завершилась. Культ Колокола изменил тактику и скрылся. Десантники ещё битых два часа искали противника, но находили только едва живых заражённых. Избиение людей, уже одной ногой стоящих в могиле, со временем наскучило Сердцу. Также он начал ощущать некоторую нервозность новобранцев.  
"Я всё-таки ошибся в них. Щенки, не волки. Не способны перейти черту... ничего... я тоже когда-то не мог".  
Космический десантник перевёл взгляд с казни на предстоящий путь. Ещё одна улица, заваленная полуистлевшими телами – беднягами, которые погибли в первые дни пришествия культа на Багник-II.  
Девятый уровень не был дном улья, но без ухода даже опрятные дома через несколько месяцев приняли пугающий вид. Неубранный мусор, разбитые мародёрами и вандалами окна, кривые надписи "покайтесь" или "это конец".  
Мумии, разлагающиеся тела встречались разведывательному отряду на каждом шагу: в крохотных комнатах жилищ, за рулём автомобилей, на скамейках парков и посреди дорог. Скудное освещение усиливало картину судного дня. Да, напряжение всё ещё гуляло по силовым кабелям, но еретики постарались на славу и расстреляли почти все крупные светильники. Оставшиеся лампы часто мигали. Они напоминали Сердцу о грозах родного мира, вот только без единой капли дождя.  
– Отряд, продолжаем.  
Десяток космических десантников растянулся в длинную цепь и начал движение вдоль ближайшего дома – длинной многоквартирной змеи.  
Тут культ вновь напомнил о своём существовании. Из окна пятого этажа соседнего дома вылетел снаряд. Установка явно самодельная, потому что отлично производила только дым, а не трупы врагов. Снаряд завертелся спиралью и упал в десятке метров от отряда, забросав космических десантников осколками камнебетона. Прозвучал противный стрекот стабберов. Из заброшенных магазинов, входов на станцию метро и из подъездов домов высыпали еретики. Они наступали молча, если не считать утробные хрипы и звуки, с которыми вода плещется на дне полупустых бочонков.  
Кровь прильнула к голове, отчего перед глазами появилась знакомая багровая пелена, но Ангел Смерти удержал себя в руках.  
– Гранаты!  
Толпа мутантов отхлынула, когда острые осколки наполнили пространство вокруг смертоносным ураганом.  
– Отступаем! – Сердце Льва уже успел оценить возможности отделения Астартес.  
Несмотря на удачное начало, кольцо засады сжималось. Число мутантов росло.  
– На прорыв!  
Космические десантники дали ещё несколько очередей из болтеров, а потом достали холодное оружие и врезались в орду заходивших с тыла врагов.  
Таран вышел впечатляющим. Закованные в керамит воители раскидали первые ряды подобно тяжёлой коннице древних веков, налетевшей на строй лёгкой пехоты. Потом заговорили цепные клинки и холодная сталь ножей. Сердце Льва громко провыл по-волчьи. Он вертелся и разил смердящих уродов направо и налево. Неудержимая серая волна разнесла старую гнилую плотину и побежала дальше.  
– Древо, это Лепесток, – передал сержант по воксу. – Возвращаемся. Готовьтесь отражать атаку противника.  
Никто из Возрождённых не погиб, хотя по спинам космических десантников барабанили пули.  
"Всегда следи, куда дует ветер, иначе можно испачкать сапоги", – так когда-то, в своей обыкновенной шутовской манере, говорил капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия.  
Сердце Льва хорошо усвоил урок. Остаться и дать бой означало лишь окружение и последнюю схватку отделения космических десантников.  
"Не в этот раз. Сегодня не погибнет ни один Возрождённый!"  
Сержант разбил отряд на две части. Одна огнём задерживала разъярённых еретиков, другая закреплялась на новых позициях и наоборот. Преследователи десятками теряли бойцов, которые лопались под ударами болт-снарядов, как наполненные гноем шары. Кто бы ни управлял чумной толпой, но таинственный полководец делал это как опытный дирижёр. Взмах палочки – распространители заразы рассеялись по узким улочкам. Ещё один – Возрождённые Из Пепла услыхали мерный колокольный звон. С каждым новым ударом Сердце Льва ощущал нарастающий озноб и страх. Он прорычал со злости и продолжил двигаться к промышленному лифту, через который Астартес и проникли на закрытый уровень улья. Вот только гусиная кожа стала лишь самым малым воздействием проклятого набата.  
Все встреченные отрядом покойники начали дёргаться, как во время предсмертных судорог. Такими же отрывистыми движениями они подымались на ноги и обращали невидящий взор на Возрождённых.  
Один из новобранцев застыл в ужасе, когда увидел, что расстрелянная им старушка вперила в него ненавистный взор и прошипела:  
– Колокол звонит по тебе!  
Сердце Льва покончил с ожившим мертвецом болтерной очередью и двинул кулаком по шлему незадачливого новичка:  
– Соберись, твою мать! Они – не люди. Это всё – Древний Враг, в тысячах лиц! Так что возьми себя в руки и дерись, как Ангел Смерти!  
Сержант знал, что в ярости его речь становилась неразборчивой из-за животных хрипов, но внушение подействовало. Молодой воин встряхнулся и продолжил даровать окончательную гибель марионеткам Тёмных Богов.  
Ожившие мертвецы двигались будто бы в агонии, но достаточно быстро. Они набрасывались на десантников и разбивали кулаки в кровь о силовые доспехи. Астартес повергали проклятых наземь и давили их сапогами, разрывали на куски латными рукавицами и резали клинками.  
Так или иначе, но отделение Сердца вскоре достигло площади, на которую предприятия и заводы уровня привозили заготовки или готовые изделия для отправки на дальнейшую переработку и продажу.  
Целая рота космического десанта ждала разведывательный отряд. Возрождённые Из Пепла и Крестоносцы ощетинились стволами тяжёлых орудий.  
"Ты разорил улей, полный злобных пчёл, Сердце", – в голове сержанта прозвучал голос магистра, – "и даже привёл несколько трутней".  
Сержант обернулся и замер. Над домами летали отвратительные насекомообразные твари громадных размеров.  
Полумрак, погруженного в ночь города, озарил рассвет. Изумрудный колокол стал звёздой на горизонте и осветил копошащийся гнилой муравейник. Булькающий хохот прогремел чуть ли не громче звона набата.  
Сердце Льва сильнее сжал рукоять "Гнева".

6  
Флориан оглядел штурмовиков Инквизиции. Прекрасная выучка и дисциплина. Грозное оружие и надёжная броня, но чего-то не хватало. Они дважды на памяти магистра оказывались бессильны против смертоносных угроз. Шакал уничтожил целую роту на Кипра-Мунди, не получив ни царапины. Друкари кабала Сладкого Ножа только увеличили численность гротесков за счёт пленных бойцов Инквизиции.  
"Офицерам штурмовиков стоит постараться на этот раз, иначе они потеряют всякое уважение", – подумал Дескин, но потом, спустя некоторое время размышлений, поправил себя. – "Хотя они, скорее всего, в той же западне, что и Возрождённые. Постоянно приходится спешить, рисковать и, в конце концов... совершать ошибки, за которые приходится дорого платить".  
На этот раз Капэти снова привёл полк отборных солдат Империума. Подкрепил их несколькими танковыми ротами с десятками машин типа "Адская Гончая" и "Леман Русс" с огнемётами в спонсонах. Инквизитор собирался прижечь загноившуюся рану улья.  
Бертран гордо осматривал войска. На этот раз он не прятался за спинами подчинённых и собирался участвовать в сражении. Инквизитор облачился в броню штурмовика, вооружился двумя револьверами и рапирой.  
Инквизитор сверхъестественно помолодел. Флориан мог побиться об заклад, что годы стали идти для инквизитора в обратную сторону, и омолаживающие процедуры были ни при чём. Дескин уже задумывался о метаморфозе Капэти и искал возможности для такого превращения. Магистр Возрождённых узнал о пяти хитрых обрядах, которые продляли и улучшали жизнь человека. Все имели изъяны, с помощью которых Флориан хотел получить преимущество над своим повелителем, но вот возможностей воспользоваться слабостями не представлялось.  
"Ещё не вечер", – Дескин подошёл к инквизитору.  
Он уже передал данные разведки Бертрану и, во время сеанса вокс-связи, постарался объяснить масштабы угрозы, но инквизитор и слушать не стал. Теперь Флориан решил повторить сказанное с глазу на глаз.  
– Ещё раз, господин Капэти. Я считаю, что наших сил недостаточно, – проговорил Дескин вместо приветствия. – Там, внизу, не просто культ. Там пробуждается сила, с которой никому из нас не совладать.  
– Исключено, – сказал как отрезал Бертран и потом добавил, улыбаясь. – Я не узнаю тебя, Флориан. Ты же лихой и бесстрашный магистр! Только не говори мне, что парочка демонов тебя напугала!  
– Последний раз, когда мои воины встречались с порождениями Варпа в бою, в живых остался только пять бойцов. Пять, инквизитор!  
– Ничего страшного, – развёл руками Бертран. – Наберёшь ещё пушечного мяса. Тебе не привыкать.  
Дескин молчал. Чем здорово разозлил инквизитора.  
– Живо собирай своих сраных мутантов и вперёд в бой! Или следующая проверка геносемени закончится уничтожением твоего жалкого капитула!  
Флориан ещё несколько мгновений сверлил взглядом молодчика, а потом коротко бросил:  
– Приказ ясен.  
– Правильный настрой! Одобряю!  
"Кажется, кроме молодости к инквизитору вернулась ещё юношеская глупость и самоуверенность!" – Дескин сжал зубы и кулаки.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла проводил инквизитора взглядом, пока тот направлялся к бронетранспортёру, а потом повернулся к Эллисону Грусу.  
– Почему он не отдал приказ уничтожить улей?! Сжечь планету?! – капеллан ударил кулаком по ладони, изображая рукотворный армагеддон. – На "Шарлеруа" есть циклопические торпеды. Можно провести эвакуацию населения и оставить кратер на месте проклятого города, пока не поздно!  
– Знать Багника – богатейшая в секторе. Стереть в порошок источник их могущества – довольна глупая затея. Глупая для инквизитора, который хочет возвыситься.  
– Можно подумать, что после гнили чумных демонов предприятия вновь заработают.  
– В любом случае, я не собираюсь выполнять приказ Капэти, – Флориан ответил на вспышку гнева спокойным, но немыслимым сообщением.  
Эллисон будто язык проглотил. Однако спустя мгновения встряхнулся:  
– Но как же…  
– И… вместе с этим… я собираюсь сделать кое-что, что не позволит Бертрану подозревать меня в невыполнении приказов, – пояснил Флориан. – Я свяжусь с губернатором, и уже от ответов Ламьера будет зависеть дальнейший план. Нам придётся стоять насмерть. Пока непонятно лишь на сколько фронтов.  
– То есть, мы не собираемся наступать?  
– Нет, Чума вырвется на волю. Я выманю её.  
– Но как?!  
– Доверься мне, брат.

7  
Силенциарии получили необходимые предбоевые инструктажи и облачились в воздухонепроницаемые костюмы для прыжков из верхних слоёв атмосферы. Такое снаряжение использовалось крайне редко, но настал час, чтобы сдуть с него пыль. Генерал не собирался оставлять солдат беззащитными перед эпидемией. Также гвардейцы получили только самое лучшее стрелковое оружие, часть которого любезно предложил Бертран Капэти из арсеналов штурмовиков Ордо Еретикус. Силенциарии приготовились к любому развитию событий. Генерал только переживал, что остался без поддержки с воздуха.  
"Похоже, я ещё не раз пожалею о том, что в улье так тесно!"  
– Генерал, вас к аппарату! – воскликнул радист. – На связи магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла!  
Сергей Манитов выхватил трубку вокса из рук подчинённого и ответил:  
– Слушаю, Флориан. Мы готовы к наступлению.  
– У меня есть отвратительная привычка, друг, – менять план перед его воплощением. Мы никуда не наступаем.  
– Мы что?! Ты рехнулся! Бросим штурмовиков и ополченцев?!  
– Нет, Сергей. Воины Бертрана тоже никуда не двинутся, но на всякий случай, отправь резервы к расположению штурмовиков, а остальные Силенциарии пусть занимают оборону: растягивают колючую проволоку, ставят мины и составляют огневые карточки. Ты, конечно... меня сам можешь подобным премудростям научить.  
– Новые данные разведки? Враг собирается атаковать?  
Магистр космического десанта ответил после недолгого молчания:  
– Верно.  
– Понял! Сделаю всё, что ты говоришь.

8  
За тысячелетия непрекращающихся сражений военная машина Империума стала самым налаженным механизмом человечества. Тысячи солдат и офицеров наводнили улицы опустевшего восьмого уровня, а боевые машины грохотали следом. Напряжение повисло в воздухе натянутой струной и готовилось порваться. Предстояла тяжёлая битвы – вычистить демоническую грязь и болезнь столицы. Части сил планетарной обороны вёл губернатор лично. Подобное решение подняло дух ополченцев, измученных многочисленными вылазками в чумное болото.  
СПО собирались отправиться в атаку через самый большой грузовой лифт номер один, который мог перемещать по улью тысячи тонн различных грузов. Второй, третий и четвёртый грузоподъёмные механизмы выделили для наступления Силенциарских Змей. У пятого находились мрачные солдаты в черной броне со знаками Инквизиции. Шестой и седьмой удерживали Ангелы Смерти. Остальные лифты по совету магистра Возрождённых обесточили и механически заблокировали.  
В опустевшем здании завода по производству строительной техники, недалеко от расположения космических десантников, происходило нечто, никак не относящееся ни к подготовке к наступлению, ни к обороне. Эти обязанности Флориан возложил на плечи Даниэла Переса и был уверен, что маршал справится не хуже него самого.  
Магистр же готовился к тёмному обряду, описание которого привело Дэя Нофа в ужас, и тот попросил Дескина отпустить его к войскам. Флориан не настаивал на присутствии провидца. Магистр даже вздохнул с облегчением: ему никто не помешает в ответственный миг.  
В цехе окончательной сборки, среди громадных машин и механизмов, столпились почти две сотни перепуганных и ослабленных болезнями беженцев. Некоторые надрывно кашляли, у других не было сил даже на это. Однако люди верили, что ужас закончился, и вскоре их отправят в госпиталь.  
Всех этих людей вывели из охваченных эпидемией районов отряды Птичьих Костей и Болотной Жабы. Дескин любил Сердце Льва, но понимал, что тот слишком горяч для тонкой работы. Однако с отвлечением противника парень справился как никто.  
Магистр вышел к беженцам.  
– Зачем нас здесь держат? Когда приедут врачи?  
Флориан не ответил. Произнёс только:  
– Прошу всех, кто может, подойти ближе.  
Несмотря на страдания от кровоточащих язв, многие люди подобрались к Астартес.  
– Я – псайкер и собираюсь провести обряд, который облегчит муки, – сказал Флориан.  
Беженцы вокруг начали творить знамение аквилы и молиться Императору.  
– Молитесь! – воскликнул магистр. – Молитесь Императору! Неистово и горячо!  
Флориан снял с пояса книгу, обернутую человеческой кожей, достал ключ и открыл замок. Громоздкие цепи с грохотом упали в металлическую пыль цеха.  
Флориан открыл проклятый фолиант. Дескин вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, стараясь не прислушиваться к отвлекающим воплям, стонам и мольбам бедолаг. Он отправился в путешествие в разорённый мир демонических фантазий и человеческих страстей.

9  
Песок скрипел на зубах. Пыльная буря накрыла улей, и свет звезды едва пробивался сквозь грязные серо-жёлтые тучи. Несмотря на картину опустошения и разрухи, Дескин узнал в руинах громадного города дом. Ветер то и дело подхватывал пепел и кружил его по безлюдным улочкам дна Улья-Пять. Эта часть воспоминаний сохранилась ярче, поэтому и мир, сотворённый демонеттой по отражениям читательского рассудка, ещё сохранял чёткую форму, а вот верхних уровней уже не было. Их охватило Великое Ничто. Флориан отошёл в сторону от дороги и достиг края мира. Ангел Смерти посмотрел в бездну. Закружилась голова.  
"Можно по-разному относиться к колдовству, но подобное зрелище… завораживает!"  
Космический десантник продолжил шествие по рухнувшей фантазии. Дескин видел в этом мире судного дня предупреждение об участи Багника в случае неудачи и поклялся победить или погибнуть.  
Ветер подхватил грязную газету и бросил к ногам десантника. Флориан поморщился от очередной порции пыли и оторвал бумагу от наколенника.  
"Тысячи жертв эпидемии! Никаких вестей из столицы! Куда пропал инквизитор?!" – гласила передовица.  
Магистр смял бумагу и бросил прочь. Жалкий клочок оказался тут же затянут смерчем, который разрушал здания поблизости и кирпич за кирпичом уносил их в пустоту неба, где умирала звезда.  
"Нужно скорее найти Тьму. Фантазия разваливается на глазах".  
Вскоре Флориан достиг места, которое вывело мальчика на путь воина. Впереди замаячили развалины "Запасного Аэродрома". Древний фюзеляж "Мародёра", который служил украшением клуба, валялся у входа. Стекла не выдержали разгула стихии, и здание кровоточило песком и разбитой утварью.  
Дескин наклонился и отбросил в сторону обломки самолёта.  
Тут магистр, наконец, заметил сгорбленную старуху, замотанную в бесформенное тряпьё. Флориан не видел лица из-за грязного капюшона, лишь ладонь, с потрескавшейся кожей и мозолями.  
– Подайте, – донесся жалобный стон.  
Ангел Смерти не колебался. Его не обманула такая картина. Он подхватил невесомое тело и кинул его через витрину, выбивая последние острые осколки. Магистр прошествовал внутрь клуба и подошёл к окровавленной женщине.  
– Зачем ты мучаешь меня?! – провыла демонетта.  
– Странно, что ты задаёшься такими вопросами, – холодно отозвался космический десантник. – Наверное, потому, что мне нравится издеваться над такой мразью как ты. Я собираюсь растянуть удовольствие на тысячелетия, пока не искуплю всё зло, причинённое нами.  
– Отпусти меня! Я расскажу обо всех известных мне тайнах, только дай мне развоплотиться!  
– Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь о Варпе больше меня, – ухмыльнулся Флориан.  
– Знания о моей создательнице, истинные имена некоторых демонов и тайные пути сквозь Море Душ!  
– Соблазнительно... но, так или иначе, я добьюсь от тебя интересуемого, – Дескин наступил на ноги жертвы. Не для того, чтобы раздавить, а только послушать крики нестерпимой боли. – На самом деле я пришёл тебя покормить.  
Из-за мучений демонетта уже не могла, как следует, поддерживать иллюзию. Лицо мерцало. Глаза менялись с карих, то на раскаленный уголь, то на беспросветный обсидиан. Кожа темнела.  
– Отправляйся в Варп, мучитель! Меня не обманешь подачками!  
– Какие мы гордые! Но ты не видела добычи, не ощущала запах крови и вид ускользающей души.  
– Нет, я не стану рабыней!  
Флориан ухмыльнулся:  
– Посмотрим, сколько сможет сдерживать себя голодающий на пиру.  
Дескин подхватил Тьму и отправился обратно в настоящий мир.

10  
Беженцы долго молчали. Их поразила картина будто бы окаменевшего Ангела Смерти, но уже через несколько минут крики о помощи, проклятья и рёв обезумивших от страха людей донесся даже до боевых порядков Возрождённых Из Пепла, которые заняли оборонительные позиции недалеку.  
Внутри завода внезапно появилась змееподобная тварь с конечностями настолько тонкими, что на них даже нельзя было опереться. Пасть с гнилыми зубами раскрылась, и длинный бледный язык вывалился мёртвым червём.  
– Вот! Посмотри на них! – Флориан махнул в сторону метущейся толпы. – Такие напуганные. Мириады чувств и все яркие, насыщенные. Вкусные, – губы космического десантника изогнулись в ухмылке.  
Люди вокруг бесновались. Кто-то забился в угол и рьяно молился. Некоторые разбивали руки в кровь, в попытках выломать ворота, запертые на мощный засов. Самые отчаянные похватали увесистые инструменты и бросились на колдуна.  
– Умри, еретик!  
Дородный мужчина замахнулся на магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла молотом, но уже спустя мгновение бился в агонии с проломленным черепом.  
Тьма испытала нечто сродни человеческой тошноте. Она пыталась управлять собой, но с каждым мгновением теряла самообладание.  
"Нет, нет, нет. Чтобы не задумал безумец, не смей становиться его марионеткой. Это унизительно!" – среди вереницы безумных образов, тысячелетних проклятий и гибельных отблесков Варпа внутри Тьмы ярким огнём пылала лишь одна эта мысль.  
Ангел Смерти поймал ещё одного беженца, поднял его за ногу и отделил голову от тела так легко, будто срывал лепестки растения. Горячая струя крови ударила в истощённую демонетту. Она начала меняться, вновь накапливать мощь и есть, поглощать, жрать…  
Тьма металась по цеху и десятками убивала людей, упиваясь страданиями и наслаждаясь мясом, которое пусть и оказалось несвежим, но насыщало после длительного голодания. Колдун хохотал, глядя на потерявшую всякую выдержку демонетту. Тьма пришла в себя только в то мгновение, когда последняя жертва внезапно закричала, словно разрываемая на куски, и под страшный хруст костей перегнулась в обратную сторону. На животе раскрылась пасть, а ноги ударили демонетту так, что она пролетела весь цех и ударилась о броню космического десантника.  
– Эти души мои! Мои! Кто вы такие, чтобы отбирать плоды моего труда?! – клацали зубы, сложенные из ребёр, а длинный язык-кишка без устали мотался внутри пасти зверя Варпа, выпуская на волю неповторяемые проклятья.  
– Я – Багник, Великий Дух Болот! Никто не смеет отбирать мои дары! Готовься к смерти, демонетта! Сдохни, колдун!  
Голова человека безвольно моталась между рук вывернутого чудовища, а лапы-копыта бешено били по полу. Не прошло и мгновения, как демон помчался к ненавистным ворам. Флориан и бровью не повёл. Он просто вскинул копьё и поразил чудовище солнечным лучом, зажатым в руке. Злой дух проревел в бешенстве и попытался отмахнуться мимолетно изменяющимися конечностями, но магистр уже выпустил из прямоугольного щита скрытые лезвия. Щит в мгновение ока превратился в грозное оружие, и чудовище стало терять один покрытый ядовитыми шипами отросток за другим. Вскоре демону оставалось только изрыгать богохульства, будучи подвешенным на крюк грузовика с краном.  
Тьма попыталась сбежать, но Дескин поверг её наземь мощным ударом. Выпад раздробил голову демонетты, но не стал смертельным – чудовище поглотило слишком много душ, и сила переполняла её. Однако слепота стала большой бедой. Пока Тьма каталась по полу, ударялась о хитрые механизмы и разбрасывала во все стороны части тел, колдун избивал древком копья истекающую гноем тушу.  
– Простой совет, – начал Флориан и выбил несколько изогнутых зубов из пасти потустороннего существа. – Возвращайся в темницу, пока не поздно. Мир изменился, – Ангел Смерти выдрал язык демону. – Тебе ожидают только мучения и позор. Я уничтожу любую оболочку, которую ты примешь. Даже не надейся избежать подобной участи, если воспротивишься моей воли.  
Дескин занёс руку с пылающими на щите энергетическими кинжалами и перед тем, как её опустить, сказал ещё кое-что, от чего демон взвыл ещё сильнее:  
– До нашей следующей встречи подумай хорошенько над предложением, ничтожество. У тебя больше нет никакой власти.  
Яростное пламя охватило сгусток болезни, от которого кран покрывался ржавчиной. Вскоре единственным свидетельством присутствия чудовища стала лишь горстка золы у ног мрачной фигуры терминатора.  
Ангел Смерти повернулся к Тьме, которая уже почти восстановила правый глаз.  
– Совсем забыла о манерах, – проговорил Астартес. – Ты так хорошо пообедала, а вот поделиться с другом забыла.  
Демонетта попыталась отползти в сторону от устрашающего бесчеловечного голоса. Когда зрение вернулась к ней, она увидела, как громадная фигура в бледной маске протянула к ней ладони. Через миг кровавые нити повисли в воздухе между чудовищем и Ангелом Смерти. Колдун терзал всё существо демонетты и впился в неё как вампир.  
– Отправляйся обратно в клетку, – прошептал Астартес и проделал несколько пасов руками.  
Неодолимая сила потащила Тьму обратно к фолианту. Она вцепилась когтями в скалобетон пола и оставила на нём множество глубоких борозд, но, несмотря на старания, её всё равно затянуло внутрь.  
Флориан остался один в заляпанных гноем и нечистотами доспехах посреди кровавой вакханалии. Его переполняли страдания и боль воющих душ. Части западни складывались в изощрённую мозаику, но оставался ещё один элемент головоломки, самый важный.  
Дескин запрокинул голову и издал пронзительный крик, который сорвал крышу завода и распространился по улью, планете, космосу. Боевой клич, который созывал трусливых врагов на битву. Рёв магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла освободил покалеченные души больных чумой, и направил их, как глашатаев, предупреждать о пришедшей на Багник-II беде.  
Неприкаянные призраки замученных людей повторяли призыв Ангела Смерти, и Варп содрогнулся от песен сирен. Астропаты и навигаторы, всматривающиеся в Имматериум, оглохли. Их глаза и уши кровоточили.  
Но... в конце концов... сообщение пришло к адресату.

11  
Визг механизмов перегруженного лифта сводил с ума. После демонического крика, встряхнувшего столицу, все Силенциарии включили поглотители звука, но даже хитроумные устройства пропускали металлический лязг. С девятого уровня улья поднималось нечто тяжёлое.  
Сергей Манитов ещё раз проверил снаряжение – многозарядный гранатомёт с барабанным магазином – и осмотрел позиции солдат. Гвардейцы, как смогли, подготовили складскую территорию мукомольного завода к обороне. Убрали погрузчики и нераспределённые среди населения мешки с провизией. То тут, то там муку рассыпали, и она образовывала белые пятна на грязном скалобетоне. Солдаты не спешили и с техникой управлялись мастерски, просто таков был приказ. Мука и зерно скрывали противопехотные мины и растяжки, щедро расставленные перед грузовым лифтом.  
"Кто бы ни явился сюда по наши души, ему придётся несладко!" – генерал Силенциарских Змей нацелил дуло тяжёлой пушки на громоздкие врата.  
Сергей возглавил первый полк дивизии, который наполовину состоял из земляков генерала.  
Створки грузоподъёмного механизма дрогнули. Из лифта хлынул поток мёртвых тел. Они так тесно заполняли пространство помещения, что сыпались наружу, как кристаллы сахара из перевёрнутой банки.  
"Акт устрашения?" – подумал Манитов, но мертвецы ожили и оглядели укрепления Силенциарских Змей слепыми глазами.  
– Храни меня, Император! – заряжающий из расчёта тяжёлого болтера сотворил знамение аквилы.  
– Без приказа не стрелять! – воскликнул генерал.  
"С таким мы ещё не встречались!" – подумал он.  
Мертвецы ползли друг по другу, тяжело поднимались на ноги и рывками шатались из стороны в сторону. Они вскинули головы вверх и будто бы принюхивались в поисках добычи. Сигнал к атаке подал зеленоватый гнилой покойник в рваном классическом костюме и шляпе, покрытой грязью. Он указал костлявым пальцем на жилые дома, где закрепились солдаты Империума, и прохрипел что-то неразборчивое.  
Дрожащая толпа промычала в ответ и рванула с места. Мертвецы путались в колючей проволоке и буквально рвали себя на куски, только бы снова устремиться к тёплому мясу. Острые осколки рассекали ожившие трупы сотнями, но те, кто остался на ногах, не обращали внимания ни на боль, ни на увечья. Первой минное поле преодолела девушка, которая лишилась обеих рук. Челюсть мертвеца висела на последних растянутых жилах. Чудовище уже не могло никого укусить или ударить, но всё равно рвалось вперёд к солдатам, как к высшей награде. Тогда генерал велел открыть огонь, чтобы расстрелять противника наверняка.  
Позиции Силенциарских Змей окрасились самыми разнообразными цветами: красными лучами лазерных ружей, резкими желтоватыми вспышками тяжёлых болтеров, яркими синими сгустками плазмы и чёрным дымом ракетных установок. Для того чтобы остановить зловонную волну понадобилась пара минут. Чтобы уничтожить – ещё пять. Никто из солдат Астра Милитарум не погиб.  
"Эх, почему все битвы не заканчиваются подобным образом?" – спросил себя Манитов и тут же осёкся. В пылу сражения он и не заметил, что лифт возвращается с подкреплением.

12  
Силы планетарной обороны справились с угрозой оживших мертвецов. Даже мутанты культа Колокола не смогли разбить боевые порядка ополченцев, но потом… потом раздалось мерзкое жужжание, и поток гигантских мух выломал лифт. Громадные, источающие смрад и разложение, насекомые принесли на восьмой уровень десант мерзких одноглазых тварей и многоголовых отвратительных червей с человеческими лицами. Люди застыли при виде парада зла и торжества хаоса.  
Многие солдаты пополнили ряды защитников столицы совсем недавно. Этих ополченцев переслали из других ульев, но подготовить их к подобному зрелищу не смог бы никто. Воззвания полковых священников и угрозы комиссаров с каждой секундой становились только тише. Люди давились криками и молитвами. Солдаты подали на колени и истерично хохотали, в безумии набрасывались на соратников или просто бежали прочь. Таких одиночек, вырвавшихся из строя, очень быстро хватали мухи и уносили на крыши ближайших высоток, чтобы полакомиться добычей.  
– Спина к спине! – выкрикнул губернатор.  
Жак Ламьер сохранил рассудок. Он прожил долгую жизнь и не раз, во время бесчисленных перелётов через Имматериум, сталкивался с порождениями вселенской тьмы.  
Его только злил вездесущий гул перепончатых крыльев. Казалось, враги повсюду. Жак встретил налёт громадного насекомого взрывным выстрелом из обреза. Четыре ствола исторгли картечь, которая порвала фасеточные глаза, иглу-хоботок и усики-антенны. Жёлто-зелёная муха издала пронзительный писк, влетела в борт "Химеры" и перевернула старую машину сил планетарной обороны.  
Подоспели гнилые циклопы и начали размахивать ржавыми клинками. Солдаты падали один за другим, но самое страшное началось чуть погодя. Смертельно раненые ополченцы поднимались на ноги и клялись в верности новым хозяевам, набрасываясь на однополчан.  
Губернатор отпрыгнул от смертоносного удара косы и снёс одноглазому демону голову силовой саблей. Жак Ламьер фехтовал так, что носители Чумы ревели от ярости в попытках угнаться за лихим рубакой.  
Те немногие солдаты, кто ещё не сошёл с ума, сплотились вокруг командира и с остервенением отбивались от наседающих демонов и покойников. Однако гнилая петля уже начала стягиваться.  
Очередной выстрел снёс верхнюю половину тела демона. Отдача могла вырвать плечо из сустава неподготовленному человеку, но Жак любил "Кракена" за безотказность и мощь. Ноги чудовища ещё шли, и Ламьер прекратил движение взмахом "Проклятой Монетой". Губернатор не успел перевести дух, когда его опрокинул оживший мертвец. Изо рта вчерашнего помощника стекала зеленоватая слюна, из-за которой металл брони тут же ржавел. Ламьер ударил по лицу покойника закрытым эфесом сабли, а когда тот отшатнулся, отрубил голову чудовищу.  
Сквозь шум крыльев прорезался свист раздираемого воздуха. Потом что-то ударилось о камнебетон неподалеку, и губернатор всем телом ощутил сотрясение земли.  
Мрачный жнец отбросил наседающих оживших мертвецов как пушинки.  
Эллисон Грус появился на поле боя. Он принёс символы Императора и слова его, от чего демоны шипели и преисполнялись ненавистью на капеллана. Крылья имперского орла, украшавшие крозиус арканум рассекали нечистых. Меч, будто бы пылающий огнём, протыкал чудовищ насквозь. Розарий светился нестерпимо и ослеплял циклопов. Грозная череполикая маска было последней, что видели чудовища, перед тем, как вернуться в Варп.  
– Никто не уйдёт от возмездия Его! – прогремел капеллан-секутор и взмыл в воздух с помощью прыжкового ранца.  
Космический десантник рассёк чумную муху силовым клинком и приземлился среди отвратительных червеобразных демонов. Нечестивая орда отвлеклась от перепуганных ополченцев и сосредоточилась на уничтожении представителя ненавистной им силы. Эллисон Грус оглушал чудовищ, выкрикивая части святого писания, которые гремели по всему полю боя, благодаря усиленным динамикам:

\- Император – Пастырь мой. Я ни в чём не буду нуждаться:  
Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим,

Эллисон скрестил крозиус арканум с секирой циклопа, а свободным клинком выколол циклопу глаз.

\- Подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.  
Если я пойду долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной.

Мерзкий многоглавый червь попытался опутать, удушить и смять капеллана, но спустя пару мгновений чудовище превратилось в мелко нарубленный фарш.

\- Твой карающий меч и Твой смертоносный молот – они успокаивают меня.

Демоны шипели и плевались гноем, но зараза сгорала в воздухе, так как вокруг Крестоносца образовался мерцающий шар. Чумная свора не сдавалась и окружила капеллана со всех сторон. Свет начал тускнеть, несмотря на отчаянные порывы вихря силового оружия.  
– Защитники Багника, вперёд! – проорал губернатор и взмахнул саблей. – Да не падёт Избранный Им!  
– Ура! – подхватили ополченцы.  
Солдаты кинулись вперёд в религиозном экстазе. Прежние страхи показались солдатам ничтожной мелочью, когда демоны стали угрожать жизни Защитнику Человечества. Ополченцы без колебаний таранили зловонные ряды живых мертвецов, бросались на клинки циклопов, чтобы соратники сообща сжигали нечестивцев дотла, цеплялись к волосатым шкурам мух, чтобы подорвать себя вместе с демонами.  
Жак Ламьер пробился к капеллану, который теперь не просто воплощал собой сверкающий смерч клинков. Эллисон Груз сиял как сверхновая и опалял чудовищ, вступивших с ним в схватку.  
– Нужно перегруппироваться, Ангел Смерти! – выкрикнул губернатор. – Нас слишком мало, чтобы продолжить бой!  
Посмертный лик Анатолийского Странника смерил человека пугающим, но внушающим непоколебимость взглядом.  
– На пути служения Ему, никто не одинок! – воскликнул капеллан и метнул силовой клинок, который прибил ещё одну чумную муху к стене здания поблизости. – Так говорил примас!  
Эллисон выхватил из-за пояса устройство с небольшим экраном, несколькими крупными рунами и вытянутыми трубками. Одна из таких деталей вдруг развернулась, как веер, и сложилась куполом с антенной посередине.  
Новая волна бесчисленной орды столкнулась с неподвижными скалами Крестоносцев в тёмных как ночь терминаторских доспехах. Бойцы, вооружённые силовыми молотами и громовыми щитами, появились как из ниоткуда и отбросили опешивших демонов. Эллисон Грус и Жак Ламьер укрепили цепь богоподобных громад, а солдаты сил планетарной обороны прикрывали Ангелов Его от молниеносных налётов с воздуха.  
Флориан Дескин видел этот невероятный прорыв, как и ещё множество полей сражений, захлестнувших улей. Однако именно атака Крестоносцев впечатлила колдуна больше всего. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла никогда не чувствовал в капеллане братского ордена скрытых сил, но теперь Эллисон стал полуденным зноем, ослепляющим светом. Вера в Императора огненным шаром прокатилась по переносчикам болезни, и Флориан не мог найти разумное объяснение подобной мощи.  
"Может быть... в религии и есть что-то. Возможность перебороть давление судьбы и устремиться к свету. Как из пустоты появляющаяся мощь в перетруженном теле. Незыблемость убеждений в победу добра. Настоящий пир духа".  
Дескин вновь закрыл глаза и позволил душе покинуть тело, чтобы воспарить над полем брани. Магистр искал слабые места в позициях имперских войск. Ангел Смерти вместе с отрядом почётной стражи появлялся там, чтобы изменить ход боя.  
– Диего, готов к прыжку? – спросил Флориан.  
– Спрашиваешь! – отозвался бывший флотский офицер. – Как к этой дряни вообще можно привыкнуть?!  
– Спустя века, конечно же, – Дескин прочертил рукой в воздухе круг.  
Звуки стихли, а краски поблекли. Круг приобрел более резкие очертания и наполнился тревожным пунцовым отблеском. Столбы освещения и небольшие скамейки вокруг покрылись инеем.  
Ангелы Смерти собирались пройти сквозь Море Душ.

13  
Диего Руис тысячи раз путешествовал по Варпу и иногда даже вглядывался в лихорадочные образы, окружающие "Лунное Затмение".  
"Будоражащее и фантастическое зрелище!" – адмирал восхищался красочностью и многообразием картин Имматериума.  
Однако от путешествий по Морю Душ без спасительных пузырей поля Геллера стыла кровь в жилах. Коридор кривых зеркал, по которому магистр вёл космических десантников, жил по собственным, чуждым человеку, правилам. Здесь сияла тьма, звук можно попробовать на вкус, а страхи приобретали затейливые очертания.  
Диего Руис кричал и рубил щупальца чудовищ, которые тянулись, чтобы схватить незваного гостя. Адмирал видел боль немыслимых пыток, которым подвергались неприкаянные души утонувших в Варпе, давился гнилым привкусом хохота демонов, ужасался собственному отражению, искаженному в причудливых и невыносимых очертаниях. Грязь богомерзкого места скрывала почётную стражу с головой. Диего нестерпимо желал поскорее отмыться от нечистот и готов был до скончания веков проливать кровь врагам Империума для этого.  
Наконец пытка закончилась. Диего Руис тяжело дышал и был несказанно рад увидеть знакомые очертания имперской архитектуры, пусть даже испачканные грязью и мерзостью демонов.  
Новобранцы из свиты адмирала дрожали. Командир даже слышал стук зубов членов почётной стражи, но ругать за непозволительные чувства он никого не стал. Юноши яростно бились с порождениями тьмы, без всяких послаблений на возраст.  
– Что-то здесь тихо, – прошептал Диего.  
– Мы в тылу врага, брат. На девятом уровне, – ответил Флориан, – но это не значит, что вся нечисть сейчас наверху. Действуем быстро.  
– Цель?  
– Спасти дознавателя нашего любимого инквизитора. Бертран – до чего же упёртый баран – всё-таки решил развить успех и наступать! – Дескин поморщился. – Вот только они и пяти минут не протянули. Отошли, но не все. Девочка в слезах молила о помощи, но Капэти ответил ей, что это последняя проверка способностей.  
– Вот урод, – выдохнул командир почётной стражи, – а как же "своих не бросаем"?  
– Наверное, это правило воинов, а не инквизиторов, – пожал плечами магистр и махнул рукой, чтобы Астартес двинулись следом.  
Флориан не промахнулся и перенёс дюжину Возрождённых почти к самой цели. Космические десантники встретили на пути дымящуюся технику Инквизиции и изувеченные трупы, которые склонились над ещё более разодранными телами и поглощали плоть с костей. Схватка получилась мимолётной. Ожившие мертвецы окончательно успокоились под градом болт-снарядов и очищающего сияния плазмы.  
– Теперь о нашем присутствии стало известно. Быстрей!  
Возрождённые едва поспевали за мрачной фигурой в чёрных доспехах.  
– Только не говори мне, что она спустилась в метро! – Диего увидел сотни трупов культистов и штурмовиков у арки входа в туннели. – Обратно мы можем и не прорваться!  
– Согласен, опасно... но Морриган ещё хорошо послужит капитулу, если останется в живых и в своём уме. Вперёд!  
Десантники ворвались в просторное помещение, где стояли небольшие терминалы для оплаты проезда, были расклеены карты с указанием маршрутов, а металлические решётки ограждали путь к эскалаторам. Бой здесь прошёл нешуточный: то тут, то там стены украшали огромные сколы от пуль и снарядов, опалины лазерных лучей, кровавые пятна.  
Раздался рёв. На Возрождённых налетели одноглазые рогатые циклопы, которые буквально разрывали решётки, встреченные на пути.  
Отряд понёс первые потери. Сразу пара молодых воителей погибла под ударами ржавых клинков. Однако остальные десантники встретили прорыв неистовой бурей снарядов. Диего тоже успел выстрелить пару раз перед тем, как вонзить искрящийся силовой топор в морду чудовища. Лезвие прошло как нож сквозь масло и рассекло демона на две равные по мерзости части. Следующий взмах отклонил булаву переносчика Чумы и Руис разрядил плазменный пистолет в упор так, что сжёг выстрелом кроме противника ещё и несколько чудовищ впереди.  
Бывший адмирал, несмотря на несчастные случаи, продолжал любить опасное оружие. Оно оставалось чрезвычайно действенным, и возможная смерть или увечья не останавливали космического десантника.  
Руис не успел перезарядить пистолет. Он в последний миг убрал его в кобуру и защитился древком оружия от окровавленного тесака. Удар! Ещё удар! Диего рассекал топором, бил свободным кулаком и размазывал тлетворные останки ногами по полу. Возрождённые Из Пепла истребили противников и начали спуск.  
Стены туннеля сотряслись. Огромный демон, похожий на змею, пробил кирпичную кладку и устремился на Ангелов Смерти. Он был настолько большим, что едва помещался внутри помещения и готовился поглотить космических десантников.  
Магистр выбросил вперёд копьё и испустил страшный рёв. С наконечника Копья Медлителя сорвались молнии, хлестнувшие грозную тварь – та ослепла и остановилась. Флориан воспользовался заминкой и вонзил копьё прямо в нёбо зверя. Исполин попытался отползти прочь, но солнечный луч оружия магистра крепко прибил змею. Дескин начал резать врага клинками щита.  
Диего Руис закричал, чтобы заглушить здравый смысл и прыгнул в пасть чудовища следом за предводителем. Бывший адмирал начал выбивать зубы и резать глотку. Вскоре Астартес, едва стоящие на ногах из-за агонии умирающей змеи, начали прорубать путь сквозь зловонное нутро зверя.  
– Замыкающий, не забудь копьё! – прикрикнул Флориан.  
Целая река хохочущих нурглингов попыталась смыть колдуна, но тот лишь сжал зубы и ответил резкими выпадами щита и ветвящимися молниями.  
Кривясь от омерзения, с ног до головы покрытые гноем, Возрождённые Из Пепла прошли сквозь нутро демона и оказались на станции, среди остановленных вагонов.  
Где-то вдалеке раздавались отчаянные вопли и барабанный бой тяжёлых винтовок.  
Космические десантники мчались вперёд сломя голову. Омерзительные многоголовые демоны опутывали червеобразными телами Ангелов Смерти, а те рубили в ответ. Вскоре Астартес двигались по пояс в трупах и зловонной демонической крови. Погибли ещё несколько молодых воинов, которых утащили на дно чумной реки. К цели добрались только трое.  
Время замедлило ход. Впереди у кабины разбитого состава Морриган д'Туиред потянула ствол болт-пистолета к собственному подбородку. Она отчаялась.  
Пистолет Диего Руиса дрожал в руке и с каждым выстрелом озарял всепоглощающую темноту метро, кишащую многоногими насекомыми и кольцами бледных громадных червей.  
Последний оставшийся в живых новобранец готовился метнуть копьё магистра.  
Флориан рассёк щитом ещё одного циклопа, а потом потянулся к девушке, которая застыла на расстоянии многих метров впереди.  
Руис в ярости бросился на чудовищ, раскидывая нечисть во все стороны.  
Флориан своей стальной волей потянул пистолет дознавателя в голову ближайшему чудовищу. Выстрел.  
Самое невероятное совершил новичок. Копьё Медлителя устремилось вперёд и сопровождалось ослепляющим светом обжигающего пламени, которое волнами расходилось от наконечника и древка реликвии Крестоносцев.  
Дескин в последний миг успел укрыть Морриган собственным телом. Датчики силовых доспехов напомнили Руису о себе алыми восклицательными знаками на визоре перед тем, как перегореть. Диего рухнул в пепел, изрыгая проклятья. Боль от многочисленных ожогов была нестерпима.  
Когда он поднялся, то увидел магистра, который нёс на руках дознавателя. Щит всё также крепился на левой руке, а копьё виднелось из-за спины.  
– Успели? – спросил Диего.  
Линзы лопнули от потока энергии, а глаза Руиса ещё не приспособились к кромешной тьме. Мелких деталей он ещё не различал.  
– Морриган ослепла и потеряла сознание от травм. Это даже к лучшему. Последний смертный, которого я протащил сквозь Варп, рехнулся от тамошних картин. Мне больше интересно, что, чёрт возьми, произошло?! В то мгновение я пользовался телекинезом и не задумывался об огненной буре. Сангвиний, как ты это сделал?  
Юноша, наречённый родителями в честь великого святого, развёл руками:  
– Я просто поверил, что смогу сокрушить всех чудовищ, также как это делаете вы, господин!  
– Вера…  
Дескин усмехнулся. Он уже второй раз за день попробовал слово на вкус. Ему понравилось.

14  
Ночь безумия и непередаваемых ужасов завершилась. Наступал рассвет, который остановил игру оркестра бога войны. Однако тут и там отдельные музыканты ещё выступали: взрывы сотрясали здания, отрывистые очереди стрекотали, как кузнечики в поле, иногда раздавался хор демонических кошмаров.  
Новый день наступал неотвратимо. Вспыхивали уцелевшие лампы, которые раньше предупреждали жителей о том, что пора просыпаться, а теперь освещали тошнотворное месиво мёртвых тел.  
Тишина медленно накрывала улей. Тишина, но не спокойствие. Некоторые мертвецы продолжали шевелиться. Внутри трупов пульсировала отвратительная новая жизнь.  
Генерал Силенциарских Змей задумался о том, чтобы снарядить отдельную группу для сожжения тел, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Манитов перевёл взгляд на приближающегося Флориана Дескина.  
– Ты как, Сергей? – спросил магистр.  
– Самое ожесточенное сражение в моей жизни. Двадцать невыносимо часов! – генерал едва стоял на ногах.  
Магистр заметил слабость собрата по оружию и первым присел на почерневший остов легкового автомобиля.  
Манитов с благодарностью кивнул и рухнул на мешки с песком.  
Мало-помалу возвращалось обычное, мирное восприятие действительности. Кровь уже не била в голову, пробуждая дикие, звериные инстинкты, которые ежесекундно спасали ветерана от, казалось бы, неминуемой смерти. Зрение уже не цеплялось за каждую движущуюся точку на горизонте. Проснулся голод, напомнивший о себе урчанием желудка. Послышался резкий запах мочи – отойти по малой нужде было некогда.  
– Рад, что ты живой, а то я так и не узнал об участи старых знакомых. Так что случилось с Крюгер, Севериным, Паттоном? – спросил Флориан  
– Крюгер теперь не Крюгер, а Манитова, – генерал достал из-за пазухи пикт и передал Ангелу Смерти.  
Флориан развернул потрепанную матовую бумагу и увидел знакомое лицо со страшными рубцами. Женщина смеялась, поддерживая рукой заметно увеличившийся живот.  
– Поздравляю, Сергей! Лучшая причина, по которой комиссар-майор сейчас не с нами.  
– И не говори, – в сердцах махнул генерал. – Безумная! Даже на шестом месяце не желала уходить в отпуск. Как плащ не смогла запахнуть, только тогда покинула армию.  
– Как там господин журналист?  
– Прошёл вместе с нами несколько кампаний, уже не с пикторужьём, а с самым настоящим. Вот только получил стрелу в колено от диких орков Мазонии-VI. Врачи не смогли восстановить сустав – произошло отторжение аугметики – и Северина комиссовали. Улетел обратно на Иридию писать мемуары и строчить книжки о войне.  
– А что с господином генералом? Всё ещё такой же живчик?  
– С ним всё сложно. Он по службе продвинулся выше, чем я, пока не застрелил какого-то мальчишку, непростого, как оказалось позже. Так что сейчас его обвиняют в превышении полномочий. Надо было комиссара звать, но нет, не сдержался.  
– Прогнозы?  
– Поживём-увидим. Офицер-то образцовый! Такими не разбрасываются.  
Воины Императора помолчали немного, оглядывая заваленные смердящими трупами столичные улицы.  
– Теперь моя очередь, – Манитов встряхнулся, чтобы прогнать сонливость. – Что с нашей кампанией?  
– Капэти брызжет слюной. Ну и пусть. Он, конечно, может приказать разработать операцию возмездия с каким-нибудь красочным названием, но сил не так много осталось. Ополченцы Багника и штурмовики Инквизиции рассеяны. Мне предстоит выбить на мемориальной плите сорок семь имён. Одиннадцать погибших воинов у Эллисона. Ты, я так понимаю, потерял убитыми четверть солдат. Думаю, до инквизитора дойдёт, что нас могут выбить из столицы, и зараза распространится по всей планете. Я надеюсь на то, что пока Ламьер переведёт части внутренних войск из других ульев, прибудет кавалерия.  
– И кого мы ждём?  
– Палачей Ордо Маллеус.


End file.
